1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter device used in a key-in-lever type lock and, more particularly, to the adapter device engaged with an escutcheon with the mounting plate being disposed between the escutcheon and the adapter device so that the escutcheon and the adapter device can be changed in size according to needs while a size of the mounting plate is maintained changed.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A key-in-lever type door lock is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a mounting plate 82 through which a spindle 83 and a split spindle 85 are co-axially extended and two screw posts 84 extend therefrom for being connected to one of two escutcheons 81 (only one is shown) and at least one lever 86 having one of two ends thereof connected to the spindle 83 via the escutcheon 81. The split spindle 85 actuates a latch bolt assembly means (not shown) transversely disposed to the mounting plate 82 so that when rotating the lever 86, the latch bolt assembly means which is received in a door (not shown) is operated. A configuration of shape of the escutcheons 81 in such a structure of the key-in-lever type lock is limited because the mounting plate 82 is designed to be received in an space enclosed by a skirt portion 810 of the escutcheon 81 so that if the escutcheon 81 is changed to have another shape, the mounting plate 82 is also changed. However, the mounting plate 82 requires a precise manufacturing standard because it is cooperated with spindle 83 and the split spindle 85 which is cooperated with the latch bolt assembly means. Accordingly, the manufacturing cost and stocking cost will be unnecessarily high if various types of mounting plates are required.
The present invention intends to provide an adapter device to cooperate with the escutcheon so as to dispose the mounting plate therebetween which does not need to be changed in size.